


love ya

by crowcinthus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, How Do I Tag, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Other, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Mammon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mammon being an adorable fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowcinthus/pseuds/crowcinthus
Summary: Mammon, the Avatar of Greed, is a little shit.You both lay on your bed nestled under a cozy blanket, the atmosphere soporific and sentimental. He held you close to him, his head resting in the crook of your neck, his breath soft and warm against your skin. You furrowed your brow and tried to tug away from him but he held on firmly to your waist, nipping at your neck slightly as he whined a little.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	love ya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holder_Of_The_Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holder_Of_The_Universe/gifts).



> a little gift for my begrudging friend onyx, simply to spite her :)! anyways i can't write mammon at all and it shows but shush focus on the fluff
> 
> edit: why does this have so many kudos ppl e a se

Mammon, the Avatar of Greed, was a little shit. 

He was a mixed bag of wanting affection, denying any sort of affection, and being an utter mess of doling out affection. Mammon was a delightful escape from the bustling life at RAD, offering comfort and love, mainly to you.

“C’mon~ Don’t leave me here all alone...” 

He planted a flurry of kisses onto your cheek and collarbone, grasping onto your body tightly in a warm embrace. It was the early morning and you had a class that started in about ten minutes, Mammon being a clingy bitch not helping the fact that you slept in a bit too late. 

You both lay on your bed nestled under a cozy blanket, the atmosphere soporific and sentimental. He held you close to him, his head resting in the crook of your neck, his breath soft and warm against your skin. You furrowed your brow and tried to tug away from him but he held on firmly to your waist, nipping at your neck slightly as he whined a little. 

“Mammon please, I’ll be late,” you sighed, trying to wriggle one of your legs away. Mammon’s arms loosened slightly, his pearly hair brushing against your jawline. His eyelids fluttered closed slightly, breathing slowing in time with your heartbeat. 

“Love ya, treasure,” he whispered, voice much softer than usual, like a silky array of stars draped across the sky, languid and somnolent. 

You slowly get up and out of the bed, leaving a sleepy Mammon by himself. Feeling slightly sorry for having to leave him behind, you kiss his forehead as a form of apology, tugging on your uniform and rushing out of the bedroom.

“Love you too, Mammon,” you purr before closing the door.

* * *

“Oh darling, your hair is all messed up, and your face looks so _dull_! What did Mammon and you _do_ last night?” Asmo said, fawning over you in between classes. He fluffed your hair slightly and tugged on your cheek, frowning. “There’s even bite marks on your neck! That idiot is going to be the death of you, honey.”

You hastily tried to cover your neck with your collar, glowering at Asmodeus. You knew he meant the best but he was slightly intrusive with his complaining on your behalf.

“We didn’t do _anything_ last night,” you hissed, turning your face away from him before he could point out your eyebags. 

“Then this morning? That explains why you were late too,” he lilted in a sing-song tone. You gave up on correcting him further and having him jump to even more embarrassing conclusions. He played with his champagne locks, smirking to himself a little as you rushed off to your room, face flushed.

* * *

Mammon still sat in your bed, now awake and slightly sad but lit up when you walked in, like a puppy getting excited at its’ owner arriving home. He rushed to the door to sweep you up and off your feet, ignoring your objections. 

“It’s only fair since ya left me this morning,” he hummed, kissing the top of your head and plopping you down on the bed ungracefully.

“But-!”

“No buts,” Mammon pulled off your uniform jacket lifted the blanket over both of your bodies, smothering you with the same rosy feeling of warmth from earlier. He smiled softly and pulled you closer, flipping you over so that your nose brushed against his, moving his hand so that it cradled your cheek. He closed his eyes, pecking you on your nose, mumbling his sweet nothings into your chest, the room calm, and the scene picturesque. 

“I love ya,”


End file.
